Screams in the wind
by dragon.tears.of.sorrow
Summary: Sesshomaru helps Kills Naraku and once Kagura is free will she be with her afection?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first Fan Fiction but this is the first one on this site and this is my first Kagura and Sesshomaru. I've been using Quizilla before this but Quizilla got……..well stupid. And this is M because of lemons later on and some cussing.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha character……..I own their plushis, key chains, and everything else! But sadly……I don't own them…….what a cruel world! cries

Ok In this one Sesshomaru is going to have two arms…..like he went into the black pearl again or something. It just makes it easier……and Inuyasha was mean for doing that to poor Sesshomaru! And also in the fighting scenes if you have never saw any of the attacks I used it's because I'm taking them from the Inuyasha Feudal Combat game.

Kagura was stuck inside Naraku's castle as the vigorous battle between two half-

breeds commenced. She watched in horror as she saw the half-breed Inuyasha

and his friends fail horrible at the attempt to kill the despicable creature known as

Naraku. Kagura felt her heart sink deeply as she saw the half-breed get flown

back by one of Naraku's powerful attacks. She may hate the half-breed but he

may be her ticket to freedom. She was ashamed that she relied on such a

pathetic being, but she had no choice, Naraku held her life in his very hands. As

soon as she was about to give up all hope, she saw her savior approaching the

battle field. The single person who can release Naraku's twisted grip on her. The

man who's very presence can send a woman over the edge, the angelic lord of

the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tired to use his wind scar for the

hundredth time making a wind pick up which made the beautiful demon lord's

long silver hair flow in the blood stained wind. His nose and ears twitched

slightly from the smells and sounds admitting from his half brother. The smell of

his half brother's blood filled his nose and his yells for pain filled his delicate

pointed ears. His beautiful golden eyes were locked on his half brother's form

being thrown around Naraku's court yard. As Sesshomaru looked around the

battle field he all he saw was the castle, dirt were grass should be, his brother

and his friends, and Naraku chuckling at Inuyasha's worthless attempt to end his

life of causing pain and suffering. Sesshomaru walked in front of his half

brother. "Inuyasha you're efforts are useless, just stand down." Sesshomaru

said glaring at Naraku. But Inuyasha would not stand for having his older brother

telling him what to do. "I don't have to listen to you, you spoiled ass!"

Sesshomaru glared back at his brother. "If you wish to die then stay, I could

care less about you." Then Sesshomaru turned his full attention to Naraku.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you at my castle lord Sesshomaru. Now I can kill

your brother and absorb your power all at once." An evil twisted smirk came to

Naraku's lips. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless mask on as Naraku used his

arms to turn into tan colored vines into the ground. Sesshomaru closed his eyes

and used his sensitive ears to listen to where they were, and he managed to jump

out of the way when they came out of the ground trying to grab him. But

Sesshomaru uses his sword to cut one of them off. Sesshomaru heard a growl

admit from Naraku's throat as he pulled the vines back and turned them back

into arms. Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku ready to attack, But Naraku dodged

the demon lord. Kagura watched as the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku

commenced. And then when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used their swords

powers at the together hitting Naraku for the last time, Kagura couldn't believe

what has happened. Her master, the person who held her freedom and

life………..was finally dead. She could almost feel tears in her eyes from

knowing that he would not be recovering from this, and that he was never

coming back. Kagura wanted to thank Sesshomaru over and over even though

she knew he wasn't doing it to help her. But she ran to the front of the castle as

fast as she could anyway. But once she stepped out side and took in the

surroundings, she saw no sigh of Sesshomaru. She walked out side of the battle

field ignoring the screams and hollers for joy from the half-breed and his friends.

She took the feather out of her hair and decided to fly to somewhere quit. She

left the sacred jewel with Kana because Kagura wanted nothing to do with the

life she once lived. She would rather forget it all. She walked with her head held

high knowing that she could do as she wished forever. She felt a smile come to

her lips thinking about everything she could do. She descended from the feather

and landed in a field of flowers. She sat down in the field of daffodils,

marigolds, and many other flowers. She laid down on her back and looked up at

the full moon. It shined beautifully down on Kagura making her look as if she

was glowing. She closed her crimson colored eyes showing of her violate eyes

shadow. She slowly began to drift in and out of a light sleep while unknowing to

her, there was someone in the trees watching her every move, wanted to touch

everywhere on her delicate body.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry this one took me so long! I've been busy cause it's SUMMER! WOO! lol So yeah here's the second chap! And sorry it's short…at least I got to writing it! lol

WARNING: This IS a lemon which means….sexual content which is not suited for children is in her! Not just some lame kissy kissy stuff I mean full out 'making love' lol that's the nicer way of saying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or Kagura...or anyone else for that matter….but I do own my friend Leo! He's my present and I own his soul! lol just kidding. He doesn't believe it but I do own him! I DO! Lol don't ask please.

* * *

Kagura was woken up by someone over her. When she opened her eyes she was staring into two golden ones. She tried to scream but a hand clasped over her mouth. She then released who was over her, it was lord Sesshomaru. His eyes felt like they burnt holes into her skin. "I'm going to say this once so listen well. If you scream I'll kill you, if you struggle I'll kill you, if you do anything I don't like I'll kill you, and if you don't do everything I say I'll kill you. Understood?" Kagura nodded her head showing him that she understood that her life was on the line. So Sesshomaru removed his hand from her mouth and waited to see if she would scream, which she didn't. Then a smirk showed on Sesshomaru's lips and he started taking off Kagura's kimono. Kagura closed her eyes when she felt him going to the under kimono. When Sesshomaru finally got her totally bare he examined her delicate and seductive body. Sesshomaru has waited for this day since he laded his eyes on her. Many of nights he would have dreams of taking her, and today he would make his fantasy a reality. He moved his lips to her neck and started kissing and licking her delicate milky skin. Kagura let a slight whimper from her beautiful ruby red lips. But this just aroused Sesshomaru more, he moved his lips from her neck down her chest and to her right breast. A gasp escaped the fair maiden's lips as the lord took her nipple into his mouth. Kagura felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Having Sesshomaru, the man her heart yearend for doing this to her was beyond amazing. But the reason why he was doing this was unknown to her. He never had shown any signs of affection, he rarely shown any of tolerance towards her. So why was he now bedding with her? Kagura was brought back from her thoughts when Sesshomaru moved his lips from her breast and grabbed his shirt. Kagura watched intently as Sesshomaru disrobed all the way. "He's huge!" she thought seeing his manhood. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagura with lust filled eyes. He got over her and positioned himself. He then shoved his manhood into her tight womanhood. A scream was released from Kagura's lips as she felt her self being stretched from his size. Sesshomaru started moving slightly inside and out of her. Kagura's eyes filled with tears because of all the pain his manhood was causing. But soon that pain subsided and Kagura's screams were replaced with moans. Sesshomaru moved fast and hard inside the Kagura. Every thrust was met with a moan from Kagura and grunts from Sesshomaru. The whole night was filled of their sounds of lust. Around the time for the sun rise Kagura soon felt overwhelmed when she was close to her climax. She also felt Sesshomaru's member swell meaning he was close to. She felt his warm seed release into her as she was overwhelmed in pleaser from her own climax. They both slowed down and Sesshomaru pulled himself out of her. Kagura felt as if she couldn't move because her body hurt from how hard and big Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru stood up soon after and put on his clothes then put on Kagura's. "I'm leaving now. I have to get back to Jaken and Rin." Sesshomaru said after kissing Kagura slightly. He then turned around walking away, leaving the wind sorceress alone. "Oh Sesshomaru, I wish this night could have lasted forever." Kagura thought to her self right before she fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her and her new lover. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshy: Damn Brittany FINALLY you got this damn story out!

Britt: Shut up Seshomaru! I've been busy!

Sesshy: yeah sitting on your ass all day on the damn phone, computer, or playing those damn video games!

Britt: -mumble- You're one to talk Mr. Fluffy.

Sesshy: -glare- I will kill you.

Britt: I know, ANYWAY! Hello people I got the next chapter out!

Sesshy: Finally

Britt: -sigh- yes Seshomaru I FINALLY got it out ok? Now everyone knows what a horrible person I am so I must go kill my self now!

Sesshy: Shut up you bitch! Ok this is what she was SAPOSE to tell you in this but she's to stupid to do it. She's sorry she took so long, she's finally writing the story, and that she doesn't own me or anyone from the manga/anime Inuyasha

Britt: -cries- Oh how I wish I did!

Sesshy: -rolls eyes- Yes, yes we all know. Now on with me and my story.

* * *

Kagura woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was with her, she was all alone. Just like she always wanted to be, alone. Away from Naraku and all he made her do. Away from everything, but now, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be warm, and feel safe. She wanted to be in a man's arms. She needed to feel secure like she never had before. She always wanted to be like the wind. Free with no sign of direction, no one knowing where it will go next. The wind decided it's path. But even the wind wasn't alone. The wind had trees, bushes, water, and plants. So the wind was never truly alone. And now Kagura felt like she couldn't be alone. She wanted, no needed Sesshomaru to return to her. She felt as if she might cry. But she refused to show her weakness. She stood up and fixed her hair and kimono so it was straight.

She then stood looking at a tree that was near by. The cool wind blew past her face sweeping her cheeks and hummed past her ears. The breeze flowed through her hair making the short parts that were still pout dance like black fire. She took in a deep breath and the cool breeze shot into her lungs filling them with coldness. She coughed slightly and her throat started to burn. "Sleeping outside might not have been a very good idea." She thought as she started to walk. She had no clue where she was going but all she knew was that she wanted to walk. She walked for what seemed like hours to her. She just thought about everything that's happened to her and her life.

"I was made by Naraku, I was made from his own flesh and blood. Then why do I act so differently? And why did he want to keep me so bad? I wasn't really that useful, I tried to kill him before, I betrayed him, and tried to get others to kill him. But yet, he still kept me around. I want to know why, and I want to know why Sesshomaru came to make love to me last night. First he threatens me then he gets nicer. I don't understand him. He's like a locked book with the key lost. I don't know if I'll ever be able to read it, but at least I can try and find the key and hope what I read I'll love. Maybe if I take the time to try and find the key to his heart I will finally be able to know how he feels. And then he will know my feelings for him. I just wish I didn't have to wait, I want to feel loved now. I want to feel safe again. I want to lie in his arms forever, just lying. Nothing else needs to be said or done, as long as I'm with him I'll be happy. But things don't work like that, if you want something you have to work for it. It's not going to be handed to you like some rich brat has everything handed to them. So I have to know for sure how I feel about him, and then maybe, I might…I might be able to get into his heart, and finally be loved. And hopefully I'll be able to love him back, but not just me loving him, me loving myself."

Sesshomaru woke up that morning very early, just as he always did. He slept very rarely when he wasn't at his castle but when he did sleep it wasn't for very long. He always felt like he could never sleep. Like if he did something horrible would go wrong, and than his whole world would come crashing down all at once. Being the lord of the Western lands he needs to be as wary as he is. Because if he wasn't then anyone could come and try and take his title away from him.

He than stood up and decided he'd go for a short walk. He walked past Jaken, Rin, and Uhn-Ahn. They were all sleeping peacefully like normal. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had something clutched in her hand. He bent down for a closer look. The little girl was holding a flower. The flower had pink petals with white inside the pink. Sesshomaru remembered that that flower was from yesterday when she was playing with Jaken picking flowers. He remembered her picking many flowers but that particular one she seemed to really like. Sesshomaru stood up again and started walking to the forest. He knew that if something went wrong Jaken or Uhn-Ahn would wake up and protect Rin. Sesshomaru walked through the forest watching the animals scurry around doing what they needed to do. Than he walked into a clearing with a water fall. He stared up at it as the water came crashing down into the pound underneath. He looked into the pound and saw many fish swimming in it. He then turned around hearing a noise from behind him. It was a deer coming to drink from the pound. Sesshomaru watched it as it approached the pound, but right before it was about to put it's mouth to the water Sesshomaru grabbed it roughly. The deer struggled as Sesshomaru held it tightly in his arms. He than grabbed the deer's head and snapped it's neck. "This deer will be good food for Rin, Jaken, and I." He thought as he walked back to the clearing holding the deer over his shoulder.

When he got back to the clearing he saw that everyone was still sleeping. He sat the deer down and walked over to some trees and grabbed branches from them. He then bent over and grabbed to nice rocks. He walked over with the stuff he grabbed in hand to where the fire was the night before, but now it was only rocks and ash. He put the sticks up into a tent shape and started hitting the rocks against each other hoping for a spark. When he finally got one it landed on the sticks just where Sesshomaru wanted it to. He blew on the spark very lightly to get the fire to grow in size. Once the fire was the size he wanted it he walked back over to the deer. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a dagger. He bent down and started shaving the deer of it's fur. Once all the fur was gone he started pulling the meat from it's bones. He than started cutting all the meat into smaller pieces. He picked up the meat and walked to a river washing the blood off the peaces. He grabbed more sticks and walked back to the clearing once more. He stabbed each piece with a stick and stuck it near the fire. He stood and walked over to a tree and stared at the sky. Than he started thinking about Kagura. "I wonder what she's doing right now." He thought still staring at the sky.


End file.
